


What Lengths An Immortal Will Go To When Bored

by GreyTabbyCat



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: 1x12, Drabble, Gen, The hundredth Death of ___, foreverdrabbles11, missing scene for episode 12, or changing around canon a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyTabbyCat/pseuds/GreyTabbyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if that rat Henry examines in "The Wolves of Deep Brooklyn" was the first of a long list of critters? But he's bored, so what can you do? </p><p>Written for the Forever Drabble Challenge Week Eleven prompt The hundredth death of ___.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Lengths An Immortal Will Go To When Bored

**Author's Note:**

> For this to work I took the liberty to change things around a bit, but the end result is still Henry going back to work. ;)

“Henry?” Abe’s voice carried down the stairs before his body came into view. “Henry, are you down here again?” 

Henry looked up from what he was doing when he heard that certain tone in his son’s voice. Yes, he was annoyed and if Henry cared to think about it for a moment had been for a few days already. 

“What is it this time? Another pigeon? A rat again?” Abe had reached the last step and came over to peer at his father’s desk to see what he was up to now. “Oh, it’s a squirrel today,” he said rolling his eyes, “What the hell, Dad! Where did you even find a dead squirrel around here?” Abe asked incredulous. “Wait, it was dead when you found it, right?!” 

“Of course it was! What are you even insinuating here?”

“Just that you are bored out of your mind and I wouldn’t quite vouch for your rationality at this point.” Henry gave him a very unimpressed look and Abe shut up – for all of ten seconds. 

“You know, I had this crazy thought that instead of autopsying hundreds of dead critters, you could as well go back to work and help solve actual crimes.” 

“Abraham, I’ll have you know that that is ridiculous. One, I’m not autopsying them, merely dissecting them! And two, there were not hundreds of them! Only a couple.”

“Dozen! So what, if you haven’t reached three-digit-figures yet! That first dead rat was already one too many!” 

Henry heaved a sigh. They’ve had this same argument many times over the past couple weeks.

“Abraham, please…”

“Cut it! I’ve heard all of it before. I know your reasons and yes, I could understand them, but Henry if you go out collecting road kill one more time, I can’t guarantee for my actions. And I’m sorry to say, I really am Dad, but don’t think I wouldn’t have you checked into Bellevue…” 

“Abraham…” At the mention of Bellevue Henry’s expression had changed from annoyed over pained and scared to shocked and finally carefully blank. 

“… because if I don’t do it some stranger will for sure. And you know as well as I do that that has the possibility to end really badly.” He swallowed heavily before continuing. “You know that I’d hate to do it, but…” 

“Ok, ok, it’s enough!” Henry finally snapped and Abe mercifully shut up. “Maybe you are right. I guess I might as well go into work in the morning and see if I can find out anything helpful about your friend’s son,” he relented. 

“Thank you!” Abe smiled. “And you know,” he sounded a little sheepish now, “it could be considered to be morning already.”


End file.
